Lucky Guess (MakoHaru)
by PrismaticDreams
Summary: (One-Shot) A little game of Truth or Dare leads to the start of a special connection between Makoto and Haruka.
**Makoto/Haruka**

 **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

Title: Lucky Guess

Pairing: Makoto x Haruka {Free! Iwatobi Swim Club}

Summary (One-Shot): A little game of Truth or Dare leads to the start of a special connection between Makoto and Haruka.

Rating: K (Appropriate for all ages)

 **A/N: I apologize if anyone is out of character. I haven't watched the anime in a while, so if they are, please let me know!**

Lucky Guess

Finally a stressful week was put to an end as Friday arrived with its promise of recreation and leisure. Makoto, Haru, Nagisa and Rei were spending the weekend visiting various stores, eating amazingly-good food at restaurants, and just talking a walk around town to enjoy themselves. Makoto would have been out all week if he hadn't declined going with his family to travel to their unexplored places of Japan. He told them he wanted to stay with his team and that they would have plenty of fun without him, but in all truth, Makoto really just wanted to stay with Haru. Nostalgia hit him like a wave if he just even thought about being away from Haru in a place where they could not converse in-person, face-to-face, with ease.

Makoto quickly brushed off the thought, now glad that he chose to stay home instead. Right after dismissing the thought, Makoto suggested to the group that they hang out in his house since they were coming close to approaching it. A while before, he had already informed them that he declined traveling with his parents, so they knew that the house was all his. By the time it was sundown, the four had settled themselves inside Makoto's home.

The boys had run out of things to talk about so Nagisa suggested that they play a game of Truth or Dare. Not having any better ideas, they all agreed. When it wasn't his turn, Makoto would keep glancing at Haru and let his mind fall towards the dark-haired boy instead of the game. He paid no attention to the game in-progress. The only time he would, however, was when Haru's name was said. But if it was nothing relevant he would drift back into his thoughts of the said boy. Makoto admired how calm and docile Haru's blue depths were, how beautifully slender his fingers were, how amazingly-soft his skin appeared to be. The sound of Haru's voice, the delicacy of his words, the way he walked…

"Mako-chan?" Nagisa's voice tore Makoto from his daydreaming.

"Y-Yes?" Makoto gulped. His face turned a bit red as an awkward silence appeared for a few seconds.

"I asked truth or dare," Nagisa said.

"Ah! Oh, I… I choose truth," Makoto replied quickly. He folded his hands together and placed them in his lap.

"Who do you like, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked with a wide grin, curiosity embedded in his eyes.

Makoto felt his heart leap. He made sure to avoid eye-contact with Haru. "Uh… I like…" he tried to come up with a lie, but nothing would come to mind. There was no way he was going to say that his biggest crush right now was Haru. "…I pass. Sorry, it's a secret."

"You can't do that!" Nagisa complained. But before he could go on, Rei shook his head.

"If he doesn't want to say it, then that's his choice," Rei said in Makoto's defense. Makoto exchanged a relieved glance.

"Aw, fine… Guess you're right," Nagisa replied, leaning into Rei's shoulder. Makoto felt his heart spike with jealousy—he wished Haru would lean on his shoulder like that… "Now truth or dare someone, Mako-chan!"

The game continued until suddenly Rin showed up, ticked off at Haru for whatever reason no one really cared for—their arguments happened all the time. Haru and Rin stood at the doorway while Makoto, Nagisa and Rei stayed where they were. Makoto avoided looking at the couple who were cuddling peacefully with one another. He felt jealousy prickle at his chest. _How come they're not afraid of showing their feelings?_ _Why can't I be like them? Why can't I just tell Haru how I feel?_

Makoto's gaze lowered to his hands that were in his lap. He glanced over at Haru and Rin. Another prickle pressed itself onto his chest. Makoto turned away and sighed inaudibly. _I get so discouraged. I really want to tell Haru, I do! But there's just something holding me back. I'm just so afraid. I'm afraid that Haru might not feel the same as I do. Haru means a lot to me…and if I know that my feelings can't be returned, then the rejection is going to be much more than I can handle. And…it's not like I'm ever going to tell him, anyway. I'll never work up the courage._ Makoto felt his chest heave. He shook himself from his thoughts, since the emotions were beginning to creep up into his eyes, threatening them to water.

When Rin and Haru's argument could be heard from all the way where the trio sat, Nagisa and Rei decided to break up their fight. The dispute between Haru and Rin was settled, so Rin departed. Nagisa and Rei said their goodbyes before taking off as well. Makoto felt like the air in the room had pushed down on his shoulders. He and Haru were the only ones left.

 _What do I say?_ Makoto wonders as Haru settles himself on the sofa next to him, heaving a quiet sigh. Makoto's heart pounded so loudly he was certain Haru could hear it from where he was at. _Think, Makoto, think! What do I say? Oh god…Haru's so…_ He stared at the dark-haired teen staring down at his folded hands. _Beautiful…_

"Sorry about Rin," Haru spoke softly, sitting upright in normal posture. "He always has to ruin things when we're all together."

"Oh, it's okay," Makoto replied rather quickly due to his nervousness. He tightened his fists at Haru's mentioning of the sharp-toothed teen.

"Anyway, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I really don't feel like going back home."

Makoto thought he misheard. "H-Huh?"

"It's the weekend and it's not like we have anything planned tomorrow," Haru said, looking up into Makoto's eyes. "So do you mind if I sleep here?"

"Ah, no! Not at all! Make yourself at home, Haru," Makoto replied quickly again, now knowing for sure he just wasn't hearing things. He felt like an entire ton had been lifted off his chest. _If Haru stays over, then it'll give me more time to build my courage and tell him how I feel! And it'll just be the two of us, without anyone to interrupt. Well, hopefully no one will interrupt…_

Haru's lips curled into a smile. "Thanks." His stoic face returned as he let out a yawn and slumped down on the couch. "Oh, and by the way… How come you didn't want to tell us who your crush was? When we were playing the game earlier, I mean."

The brunet's chest tightened again. _Is this some kind of sign? When should I tell Haru that it's he who I was talking about?_ Makoto gulped and tried to keep calm. "Oh…uh, well you see, it's…" His voice drifted off and he had no idea how to continue.

"You can just give me some hints if you don't want to flat-out say it," the dark haired boy suggested, noticing how (even more) unnerved Makoto became. "I won't tell anyone if I know."

 _Whew! Thanks for making it easier,_ Makoto hid a smile. "Well, alright then. I've known hi—I mean, them, for a long time…they're one of my best friends," he began, "and…once you get to know them—uh, her…yeah, her, well, she's really sweet and nice, actually. A lot of people don't think so, but only her closest friends will know that."

"Sounds familiar. I think I know who you're talking about," Haru muttered, making the taller teen's heart leap. Haru changed the subject by adding, "I also have someone who I like. They sound similar to who you described."

"Oh…I see," Makoto said rather sadly. _He likes someone else, doesn't he? I bet it's Rin… Maybe all their arguing is just them covering up how they feel about each other._ But Makoto, anyway, decided to ask, "Who is it?"

"It's you."

Makoto froze. "Uh… c-come again?" _Did he really…_

"It's you, baka," Haru repeated himself with a playful smirk.

"You're not just…saying that, are you?" Makoto released a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Like, for real…you really like me?"

Haru shook his head. "I'm not _that_ cold, Makoto. Yeah… I like you a lot, too. I was just afraid you didn't feel the same, you know. I didn't want things between us to be awkward if you rejected me."

Makoto felt so undeniably happy. He rushed over to Haru and pulled him into a strong embrace after the dark-haired boy stood up. "I'm so glad, Haru! I really, really like you too…"

"M-Makoto," Haru's voice was strained. "Y-You're…squeezing me…"

"Oh, sorry!" Makoto quickly let go. He chuckled when Haru released a sigh of relief and smiled. Makoto could hear his heart pound loudly in his ears. Haru was so close. He could see every perfect detail of Haru's face—the smoothness of his skin, the intense blueness of his eyes…

"Makoto," Haru's voice brought Makoto out of his trance.

"H-Huh?"

Haru cupped Makoto's face with his hands and pulled the taller teen in close for a kiss. The dark-haired boy slowly parted his lips and pressed them onto Makoto's. Heat and electricity scattered through both of their bodies from the amazing connection of their lips. Makoto trembled at first but his quakes eased as Haru lengthened their kiss and showed him there was nothing to be afraid of.

Haru slowly pulled away and locked eyes with Makoto, sliding his hands from the taller teen's face to his shoulders. His lips curled when he noticed Makoto was faintly blushing. "Hey…Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"We _are_ a couple now, aren't we?" Haru asks. "…Just to make sure." He blushes a little.

"Yes, definitely!" Makoto grinned, staring into Haru's mesmerizing gaze. "B-But… you know we can't tell the guys about this. Not until we're ready, at least."

"It'll be our little secret, then," Haru adds, a hint of suggested mischief in his tone.

"Definitely," Makoto agrees and embraces Haru once again.

They headed off for a good night's rest. Haru joined Makoto in his bed and they cuddled while dozing off. From there on they lived very joyfully together.


End file.
